


Absolutely Perfect

by Mandergee



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Minor Spoilers for Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandergee/pseuds/Mandergee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Melinda and Andrew began dating, she had no idea just how quickly things would proceed...or how right everything would seem to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolutely Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by the first two spoken sentences, as found on Tumblr.
> 
> Also: I know she kept her name, but I like to think that it was purely in a professional sense. ;) At least, for this case it is.

"What if we got married tomorrow?"

"Fine." The reaction, she thought, wasn't quite what he'd expected from her, and Melinda found herself laughing in the open ocean air as her husband-to-be recoiled from her fingers as they wove gently through his. "What? Didn't expect me to agree with you?"

"Let's be honest- agreeing with me isn't something you’ve been prone to doing a lot in the past." 

"Maybe not, but it doesn't mean I love you any less." Taking advantage of the speechless moment she leaned over, pressed her lips gently against his and smiled softly. His eyes were a deep warm brown she constantly found herself getting lost in, and Melinda inhaled sharply before speaking again. "Andrew...you know I'm happier with you than I have been in years. And we both know this is something."

"But getting married is pretty impulsive." They'd joked about it, after Andrew's initial meeting with her mother had resulted in endless inquiries about 'settling down' and 'plans for the future', so finding themselves on a fourth date had also found her considering where the relationship would lead. Joining S.H.I.E.L.D had been in the plan, as had Operations and the eventual progression into field agent- but meeting Andrew Garner in the field  _ hadn't _ been part of the long term goals, and as they'd begun the process of dating Melinda had found herself in uncharted waters. 

And she loved him. That much she knew.

"It might be," She agreed, "But I know a good thing when I see it, and I know that  _ we're _ good. Aren't we?"

"I can't argue with that." The blanket wrinkled, allowing sand to creep over the edges as Andrew moved closer, wrapped his arm around her waist and tugged her in for another kiss. The beach was secluded, one she'd discovered in Maui when on assignment, and Melinda found herself grateful she'd chosen a spot where they could give in to the impulses she'd have otherwise kept from display. "So you're serious."

"Did you ever doubt it?" 

"Maybe for a second." He searched her face and she wondered what he saw in it, saw the reflection of herself in his eyes and imagined what it would be like to spend the rest of her life looking into them and seeing nothing but herself. "But if this is what you really want...you know I want it too. I love you, Melinda, and I never imagined I'd be lucky enough to find this in my lifetime.”

"But here we are." Their fingers were still tightly grasped together, and Melinda lifted their joined hands to press her lips carefully against his knuckles, warm with the sun and smelling of sandalwood. Andrew Garner hadn't been the man she'd expected to end up with, but with each passing second she realized it was easier to see herself with him until the end of her career and the years that lay beyond it. "So, Doctor Garner- is that a yes?"

"Didn't _ I  _ ask you?"

"You did...if you count 'what if we got married tomorrow' as a proposal." His laugh was long and deep, and she found herself joining in, the sounds merging easily with the chirp of distant birds. "If you're going to propose like that, we might as well get married in Vegas."

"Ahh, right. You can't fool me- Coulson filled me in on how much you've been dying to go to Vegas since S.H.I.E.L.D sent you on that undercover op." He hadn't known her then, and Melinda smiled to herself as she remembered the details of that op, clinging to Coulson's arm and pretending to be the absolutely smitten new bride. Coulson, to his credit, had played the part of her new husband more convincingly than she'd anticipated, and she’d found herself wondering if the way her heart raced when he swept her into his arms would be the same when she  _ really _ got married one day. "In fact, I seem to remember him telling me-"

"-absolutely nothing," She pressed a finger to his lips, hushing him effectively for all of two seconds before his teeth began to nibble gently at the tip. "In fact, if I find out that you two were trading secrets, I'll have both of you transferred to Siberia before you can blink."

"I don't think you have that much pull."

" _ I _ don't- but you've met my mother." It still amazed her, how much her mother had embraced Andrew and the idea of her daughter being in a relationship with a man who worked in the same organization. Melinda's entrance into S.H.I.E.L.D hadn't been something her mother had particularly supported, and while Lian had been displeased with the mention of an inter-office relationship, the idea of her daughter dating a psychologist had been something her mother had surprisingly embraced with open arms. "Give her a chance, and no matter  _ how _ much she likes you I have a feeling she'd be willing to send you anywhere- if I gave her enough reason to."

"Now  _ that _ _,_ Melinda Garner, sounds like a threat." The sound of her name with his made her heart race, and Melinda pressed her lips against his again and pulled him close to burrow her face into the crook of his neck. It was warm from the sun, and his skin smelled of everything she'd ever grown to love. It smelled of the life she'd have with him, and the comfortable feeling gave her strength. "What do you think? You like the sound of that?”

"I do. In fact,” She murmured, turning her face to sprinkle kisses over his collarbone. “I think that the sooner we get married, the better.”

“Then Vegas it is.” They stayed for a while longer, staring at the water as the sun began to set, and when they made love on the beach Melinda imagined that life was only going to get better after that day. She’d be married, and in love, and that feeling alone made everything absolutely perfect.


End file.
